Robynne The Next Good Witch of the North
Message from Creator: '''*Terribly Sorry for the image, that wasn't supposed to be here but I got confused as to how to remove it.* '''Introduction Robynne is the only child of Glinda the Good Witch of the North and is expected to take over the role of The Good Witch of the North. Unlike her mother who resides in Oz, Robynne was taken out of Oz one night as she slept while her mother tended to business by her Estranged Father and taken to live in Charleston South Carolina where he dumped her off at his parents house and his mother enrolled her in a strict catholic private school the moment she turned three years of age. To rebel against her super strict paternal grandmother, on her thirteenth birthday, Robynne had four streaks put in her hair. Mind you though, they're clip ins, not actual streaks in her hair. 'Bio' Name: Robynne Glinda O'Rielleston D.O.B.: 12/25/1980 Place of Birth: Quadling Country in Oz Affiliation: Royal Age: '''14 '''Grade: 10 School: St.Charlotte's Private All Girls Catholic Academy Extra cirricular Activities: Varsity Volley Ball,Varsity Track,Choir,Band-Plays the Violin Figure Skating,Ballet,Swim Team,Dive Team,Ballroom Dancing Debate Team,Student Council President three years running Family Mother: Glinda: barely remembers her Father: Andre O'Rielleston a Successful Virginian Prosecutor Estranged-wanted nothing to do with his child Maternal Grandmother: Never knew Maternal Grandfather: Never knew Paternal Grandmother Roberta 'O'Rielleston: '''Strained-Roberta does NOT approve of Robynne's 'wicked' hair style and has stated many times ''No grand daughter of mine will have rainbow streaks in their hair! If I find you have streaks in your hair, kiss it good bye as I will shave you bald!' nor does she approve of the fact that Robynne is in her words ''''The next Goof ball of some imaginary land somewhere over the rainbow that doesn't exist! '' Paternal Grandfather Mitchell O'Rielleston: Close-Robynne absolutley ADORES her grandfather who was a successful Magician from Oz. It was through Mitchell that Robynne learned of her future fate as the next Glinda and got into Ever After High the following September after her grandmother passed away. '''Maternal uncle: Never knew Maternal aunt: '''Never knew '''Maternal cousin '''Never knew '''Maternal cousin Never knew Paternal uncle: Never knew was killed in a car crash Paternal aunt: Never knew was killed in a car crash Paternal cousin: 'Never knew was killed in a car crash '''Paternal cousin: '''Never knew was killed in a car crash 'Personality Courteous: Typically Risk-Taking: '''Often '''Ambitious: Often Curious: Often Self-Controlled: '''Rarely '''Nurturing: Generally Trusting: Rarely Honest: '''Occasionally '''Loyal: '''Occasionally '''Affectionate: Usually Romantic: Rarely Flirty: '''Rarely '''Sympathetic: Often Altruistic: '''Often '''Optimistic: Often Observant: 'Generally '''Logical: '''Occasionally '''Social: '''Very shy '''Emotions: '''Somewhat unstable 'History When Robynne was a month old, her father left her mother and took her to live with his mother and father in Charleston South Carolina. Though a well mannered child, Robynne was frequently belittled by her paternal grandmother. Every day was a barrage of 'No cotton picking grand child of mine will become the next bubble head of an imaginary land! You are NEVER going to attend some Boarding School for children of weirdos nor will you EVER sign the book of make believe! You will have your Cottillion at thirteen, your coming out party at sixteen and continue attending St.Charlotte's Private Catholic Academy until graduation! Then you will go on to Briarwood Ladies College,find a suitor,court, then get married,settle down and start producing babies! THAT is your destiny! Not the become the next weirod of weirdo land!' Every invitation to E.A.H. was immediately tossed into the fireplace and burned, one day in particular Head Master Grimm showed up he was informed by the Butler that 'Mrs.O'Rielleston will see you in the sitting room first room on the left.' Two hours later Head Master Grimm walked out of the O'Rielleston mansion having lost a tug of war to a lady who had been through two world wars and a great depression and was firmly set in her desire to NOT allow her grand daughter to follow in her mother's foot steps. Three months after Robynne's Cotillion, Roberta O'Rielleston passed away from complications of Pneumonia leaving a strict set of instructions to keep Robynne's destiny a complete tightly guarded secret never knowing that Mitchell had already told Robynne about her being the next in line to become the next Good Witch of the North and had made arrangements for Robynne to attend E.A.H. at the start of the next term. 'Boarding School ' Room mate at E.A.H.: Stacey Stewardson great grand daughter of Dorothy Gale Friends: '''Stacey Gale,Raven Queen,Cerise Hood,Madeline Hood,Apple White,Briar Beauty (When She's Awake),Ashlynn Ella,Iris Chrome,Hunter Huntsman,Dexter Charming '''Fave Classes: Muse-ic Archery Grimmnastics Legends and Myths Story History Cooking Class-ic Art Creative Writing Least Fave Classes: Math Damsel-in-Distressing Princessology Beast Training and Care Science and Sorcery Alchemy Ancient Languages 'Old School Uniform' White button down dress shirt Red neck tie Navy Blue V Neck Sweater Red skirt White Knee High Socks Black Buckle Shoes Navy Blue and red striped hair ribbon to hold her red hair back 'Clothes worn at Home' Light Purple Tea Length Dress with a pink sash and white gloves White Tights Light Purple buckle shoes Light Purple Hair Ribbon 'Method of transportation to School in South Carolina' Grandma's Town Car to and from school or to school and back from her after school activities 'Clothes Worn at E.A.H.' Red and black tshirt under a denim jean jacket red and black ball cap on head with hair pulled out the back ripped kneed jeans high cut running shoes Sunglasses perched on the bill of her ball cap. MP4 Player hidden in jacket pocket with over the ear earphones in her ears black and gold back pack 'Method of transportation to School at E.A.H.' A pair of red and black roller blades given to her by her grandfather just before she left home. 'Mirror Phone' Robynne's Mirror Phone was too cutesy for her liking with the phrase 'There's No Place Like Home' written on the back, she decided to give the tablet a complete make over going from Country Bumpkin to what she called Oz-tacular complete with the yellow brick road on the back winding around the front leading up to the Emerald City's outline. 'Moment in time that turned her from Royal to Rebel' When Sparrow started mocking the Munchkins saying "Follow the yellow brick road! Follow Follow Follow the Yellow brick road. Tra la la la I’m a Munchkin! I sit around all day watching the clouds go by, eating one lollipop after another! I get a thrill out of looking up girls skirts and I have a crush on the Good Witch of the East.’ she got up,walked over to him,tapped him on the shoulder, then once he turned around she cocked her arm back and punched him so hard he sailed across the Castleteria,hit the wall and fell back out cold as she said''' 'You stupid excuse for the next generation Robin Hood! The Good Witch of the East in Oz is my MOTHER,GLINDA!. Your poor daddy must be hiding his head in a sand box somewhere too embarrassed at the fact that his only son is flunking half of his classes and doesn't know about Oz! Pick up a copy of The Wizard of Oz sometime you moron and you'll learn about where I come from and maybe next time you'll think twice about picking on the hard working Munchkins of Munchkin Land you half baked idiot!' The Rebels and Royals were shocked to find out that Glinda was Robynne's mother and that she was from Oz and knew more then she had originally let on. '''Phrase said on Legacy Night I am Robynne of Oz and I will follow in my mother Glinda's footsteps and become the next Great Witch Warrior of Oz!' (Mom watched from Oz and was said to be brimming with Pride at her little girl)' 'Phrases said as a nod to mom' You have no power here! Begone, before somebody drops a house on you, too! Home is a place we all must find. It's not just a place where you eat or sleep. Home is knowing. Knowing your mind, knowing your heart, knowing your courage. If we know ourselves, we're always home, anywhere. You've always had the power, you just had to learn it for yourself. 'Key Description' A ruby encrusted key with the letters O and Z intertwined 'Future Story' The Wizard of Oz and many many more. 'Legacy Day Clothes' Her mother's famous pink dress complete with choker,wings,wand,shoes and crown 'Pet' Her sliver Samyoed Husky named Silvermist 'Glinda the Great Witch Warrior of Oz' Glinda became the ruler of the Quadlings after vanquishing the Wicked Witch of the South. Glinda rarely ever needs any help when it comes to defending herself in battles against villains or Oz's enemies. If anything, Glinda is always the one who is rescuing everyone in Oz from the hands of evil, even the men need Glinda's helping hand at times. Yet Glinda only interferes when absolutely necessary. http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140427105715/oz_/images/3/30/IMG_20140427_022736.jpg Baum intended the character and figure of Lady Glinda to be a brave and sophisticated feminist who carries herself with the up most class. Glinda is portrayed by Baum as a complete mastermind and operates like a pure genius. She is highly intelligent and dedicated to Oz more than any of the men also of high authority in the land. She encourages female empowerment and independence, which was uncommon when the book was first written in (circa 1900.) Unlike most versions, in the book Glinda is not portrayed as a superficial giggling feather-brain, but a role model for girls to aspire to be like and is a force to be reckoned with. Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Characters Category:Land of Oz